List of Law
The following is a list of episodes of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit that have been Ripped from the headlines. Season 1 * 1x05: Wanderlust - Lolita. * 1x07: Uncivilized - The Leopold and Loeb case. * 1x09: Stocks & Bondage - The Martin Frankel case. * 1x15: Entitled - The David Berkowitz (aka The Son of Sam) case. * 1x18: Chat Room - Based on pedophiles' use of chat-rooms to lure out their victims. * 1x22: Slaves - The Colleen Stan case and the Tanya Kach case. Season 2 * 2x05: Baby Killer - The Kayle Rolland case. * 2x08: Taken - The Disney World fake rape case. * 2x12: Secrets - The Roseann Quinn case. * 2x15: Countdown - The Gary Ridgway case. * 2x18: Manhunt - The Leonard Lake and Charles Ng case. Season 3 * 3x01: Repression - The Cheryl Pierson case. * 3x05: Tangled - The Charles Stuart case. * 3x06: Redemption - The Albert DeSalvo (aka "The Boston Strangler") case. * 3x08: Inheritance - Based on the controversial debate on the impact of genetic predisposition versus environmental upbringing on the nature of violence. * 3x11: Monogamy - The Lisa M. Montgomery case. * 3x14: Counterfeit - The Craig Peyer case. * 3x17: Surveillance - The Susan Wilson case. * 3x23: Silence - The Roman Catholic Church sex abuse scandals. Season 4 * 4x01: Chameleon - The Aileen Wuornos case. * 4x03: Vulnerable - The Kristen Gilbert case. * 4x06: Angels - The Michael Skult case. * 4x07: Dolls - The Rilya Wilson case and the Precious Doe case. * 4x10: Resilience - The Fred West / Rosemary West case. * 4x11: Damaged - The Tammy Homolka case. * 4x13: Rotten - The Abner Louima case. * 4x19: Appearances - The JonBenét Ramsey case. * 4x20: Dominance - The Wichita Massacre. * 4x24: Perfect - The Elizabeth Smart kidnapping case and the Raelian cult. Season 5 * 5x03: Mother - The Margaret Bean-Bayog case. * 5x04: Loss - The Pablo Escobar case and the Medellin Cartel. * 5x05: Serendipity - The John Schneeberger case. * 5x08: Abomination - The Westboro Baptist Church. * 5x09: Control - The John Jamelske case. * 5x13: Hate - Based on the nationwide trend of hatred and paranoia towards Muslims that followed the September 11 attacks. * 5x14: Ritual - The "Adam" murder case. * 5x15: Families - Fools for Love * 5x17: Mean - The Shana Sharer case. * 5x19: Sick - The Michael Jackson sex abuse allegations case. * 5x20: Lowdown - Based on the phenomenon of "being on the down low" in the African-American community. * 5x23: Bound - The Charles Cullen case. * 5x25: Head - The Mary Kay Letourneau case. Season 6 * 6x03: Obscene - Based on shock jocks Howard Stern, Don Imus, and Bubba the Love Sponge. * 6x04: Scavenger - The Dennis Rader case. * 6x06: Conscience - The Eric Smith case. * 6x07: Charisma - The Marcus Wesson case. * 6x12: Identity - The David Reimer case. * 6x14: Game - The Devin Moore case and [[wikipedia:Grand Theft Auto (series)|the controversial Grand Theft Auto video games]]. * 6x18: Pure - The Paul Bernardo / Karla Homolka case and the Lisa M. Montgomery case. * 6x19: Intoxicated - The Valessa Robinson case. * 6x23: Goliath - Based on the controversial administration of Mefloquine to soldiers deployed to Iraq. Season 7 * 7x05: Strain - The Matthew Shepard case. * 7x06: Raw - The White Aryan Resistance. * 7x07: Name - The boy in the box case. * 7x08: Starved - The Terri Schiavo case. * 7x10: Storm - Based on Judith Miller's controversial refusal to disclose her source. * 7x12: Infected - Based on the controversial research that suggests witnessing gun violence causes people to be more likely to commit acts of gun violence themselves. * 7x14: Taboo - The Holly Ashcraft case. * 7x16: Gone - The Natalee Holloway case. * 7x17: Class - The Elizabeth Paige Laurie cheating scandal. * 7x18: Venom - The Raymond Levi Cobb case. * 7x19: Fault - The Joseph Edward Duncan case. * 7x20: Fat - Based on the lawsuits against McDonald's filed by Jazlyn Bradley and others. * 7x21: Web - The Justin Berry case. * 7x22: Influence - The Tom Cruise psychiatric drugs controversy. Season 8 * 8x01: Informed - The Earth Liberation Front. * 8x04: Uncle - The Andrew Goldstein case. * 8x06: Infiltrated - The Natascha Kampusch kidnapping case. * 8x08: Cage - The Candace Newmaker case. * 8x09: Choreographed - The Amal Graafstra and Jennifer Tomblin RFID chips controversy. * 8x11: Burned - The Roger Hargrave case. * 8x15: Haystack - Based on Melinda Duckett's suicide after an interview with Nancy Grace. * 8x17: Sin - The Ted Haggard scandal. * 8x20: Annihilated - The John List case, the David Miller case, and the Robert Freegard case. * 8x21: Pretend - The Treva Throneberry case. Season 9 * 9x02: Avatar - Based on the online video game Second Life. * 9x03: Impulsive - The Texas Youth Commission child sex abuse scandal. * 9x05: Harm - The Abu Ghraib scandal. * 9x13: Unorthodox - The Shlomo Helbrans case and the Yehuda Kolko sexual molestation accusations. * 9x14: Inconceivable - The Ashley X controversy. * 9x17: Authority - The David Richard Stewart case and the "Frozen Grand Central" video. Season 10 * 10x05: Retro - Based on the controversial HIV/AIDS denialism community. * 10x06: Babes - The Gloucester High School teen pregnancy pact controversy. * 10x10: Smut - The Andrew Luster case. * 10x11: Stranger - The Elisabeth Fritzl case. * 10x19: Selfish - The Caylee Anthony case and Jenny McCarthy's anti-vaccine activism. * 10x20: Crush - The leaked Vanessa Hudgens photos controversy and the kids for cash scandal. Season 11 * 11x04: Hammered - The assassination of George Tiller and the scandal arising from Joe Caramagno's failed breathalyzer. * 11x05: Hardwired - The North American Man/Boy Love Association (NAMBLA). * 11x09: Perverted - Based on the journal Forensic Science International: Genetics by Israeli-based lead author Dan Frumkin. * 11x10: Anchor - Based on the "anchor baby" controversy and right-wing media personalities Glenn Beck, Rush Limbaugh, and Bill O’Reilly. * 11x11: Quickie - Based on the criminality of transmitting HIV. * 11x19: Conned - The Mary Kay Letourneau case. * 11x21: Torch - The Cameron Todd Willingham case. Season 12 * 12x01: Locum - The Jaycee Lee Dugard case. * 12x03: Behave - Based on the nationwide rape-kit backlog. * 12x06: Branded - [[wikipedia:Millennium series|The Millennium series]]. * 12x10: Rescue - The 2010 Duke University faux sex thesis controversy. * 12x12: Possessed - The "Slave Company" threat used to subjugate Colleen Stan. * 12x24: Smoked - The ATF gunwalking scandal. Season 13 * 13x01: Scorched Earth - The Dominique Strauss-Kahn case. * 13x02: Personal Fouls - The Graham Jones case, the Jerry Sandusky case, and the Bob Oliva and Ernest Lorch cases. * 13x03: Blood Brothers - The Arnold Schwarzenegger sexual misconduct allegations. * 13x09: Lost Traveler - The James Bulger case and the Milly Dowler case. * 13x10: Spiraling Down - The CTE controversy and the death of Dave Duerson. * 13x12 Offical Story - The Jamie Leigh Jones case. * 13x15: Hunting Ground - The Long Island serial killer case and the Robert Hansen case. * 13x16: Child's Welfare - The Jaycee Lee Dugard case. * 13x23: Rhodium Nights - The Greg Kelly rape allegation and the Anna Gristina and Jason Itzler escort rivalry. Season 14 * 14x01-14x02: Lost Reputation/Above Suspicion - The Anna Gristina and Jason Itzler escort rivalry. * 14x03: Twenty-Five Acts - Fifty Shades of Grey. * 14x04: Acceptable Loss - Based on the arrest of several barcode pimps in Spain. * 14x07: Vanity's Bonfire - The Senator John Edwards scandal. * 14x08: Lessons Learned - The Penn State child sex abuse scandal. * 14x16: Funny Valentine - The Chris Brown case and the death of Natalie Wood. * 14x18: Legitimate Rape - Based on Todd Akin's controversial statement about "legitimate rape". * 14x20: Girl Dishonored - Based on recent outrage of campus rape culture, numerous school rape cases including the Steubenville High School rape case, Project Unbreakable, and the Know Your IX movement. * 14x23: Brief Interlude - The Sarai Sierra case. Season 15 * 15x02: Imprisoned Lives - The Ariel Castro case. * 15x03: American Tragedy - The controversial New York City stop-and-frisk policy, the Trayvon Martin case, and the Paula Deen racial epithet controversy. * 15x04: Internal Affairs - The Adrian Schoolcraft scandal and the rape cops scandals. * 15x06: October Surprise - The Anthony Weiner sexting scandal. * 15x09: Rapist Anonymous - The Jodi Arias case. * 15x14: Wednesday's Child - Based on the recent epidemic of the disrupted adoption practice, in which adopted children are given up via Internet chat-rooms, and the abuse that occurs in the process. * 15x15: Comic Perversion - The Daniel Tosh rape joke controversy, the Derek Jeter one-night stand memorabilia gift baskets controversy, and the Roman Polanski sexual abuse case. * 15x16: Gridiron Soldier - The Miami Dolphins hazing scandal and Michael Sam's public outing as a gay man. * 15x22: Reasonable Doubt - The Woody Allen child sexual abuse allegations. * 15x23: Thought Criminal - The Gilberto Valle case. Season 16 * 16x02: American Disgrace - The Standard, High Line elevator incident and the David Howard racist comments controversy. * 16x04: Holden's Manifesto - The Elliot Rodger case. * 16x05: Pornstar's Requiem - The Belle Knox controversy. * 16x06: Glasgowman's Wrath - The Slender Man stabbing case. * 16x08: Spousal Privilege - The Ray Rice case. * 16x09: Pattern Seventeen - Based on the nationwide rape-kit backlog. * 16x13: Decaying Morality - The Central Park Five lawsuit, the death of Eric Garner, and the Bill Cosby sexual assault allegations. * 16x14: Intimidation Game - The Gamergate controversy and the Anita Sarkeesian sexist harassment campaign involving rape and death threats. * 16x18: Devastating Story - The Emma Sulkowicz case and the "A Rape on Campus" story. * 16x19: Granting Immunity - The recent series of measles outbreaks due to the anti-vaccination movement. Season 17 * 17x01-17x02: Devil's Dissections/Criminal Pathology - The Robert Durst case and the Gilgo Beach murders. * 17x03: Transgender Bridge - Based on Bruce Jenner's sex-change operation into Caitlyn Jenner.